


Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry admiring Louis riding him. Apologies for shortness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. First work on this site!!

Harry isnt really sure how he's managed to hold off this far, really. Louis is stunning, and riding him like theres not much else he can do except vouch prettily on his cock. Granted there isn't much else he can do with the way Harry's hands are holding him, sure to leave bruises. 

"Haz, just let me come, fuck." Louis groans. Sometimes Harry lets him wear a cock ring so he doesn't lose it so fast, others he likes to see the boy try and hold it together. 

"I think you can wait a bit longer." He smirked, reaching a finger to the head if his leaking cock, wanting to further his desperation.

louis is sure hes dead of sensory overload then, harrys cock firmly on his prostate and his fingers teasing his cock, when Harry says come, he's over.


End file.
